Crescent Moon
by Reki Onizuka
Summary: Areis and Cloud have been friends for years but that may change through a course of events......
1. Friends and ubductions

Reki: I originally made this a story based on FF7 but I changed the names but I changed them back. If you find any strange names report to this guide:  
  
Rei: Aries Haku: Cloud Muru: Yuffie Lilly: Tifa Aska: Star appearance Rinoa!  
  
***********************************@***********************************  
  
Aries slept on the ground, having the same dream she had been having every night. She slipped out of RIM-sleep but she continued to lie there. She then noticed that Barret and Cloud were talking, but she didn't want to be rude and eavesdrop on their conversation.  
  
She got up, brushed off he Sakura blossoms that were blowing around everywhere and walked towards Cloud.  
  
Aries: "Hey."  
  
Cloud: "Whoa! Don't do that. You scared the crap out of me,"  
  
Aries: "Sorry. Umm... do you want to join Yuffie, Tifa and me for pizza in about...uh... 15 minutes?"  
  
Cloud: "Sure."  
  
Aries walked off and met Yuffie and Tifa at Seventh Heaven and was wondering if Cloud would show up because it was getting close to getting past 15 minutes.  
  
Right when Aries thought Cloud wouldn't show, he came running around the corner. Aries was so happy; she forgot to hide her emotions for him. She ran up and hugged him.  
  
Aries: "I knew you would come!"  
  
At this point, Cloud was getting a little freaked out but he didn't care; he had a beautiful 14 year-old in his arms. Life couldn't be better.  
  
They all ate pizza and after Yuffie and Tifa had their fill they paid.  
  
Waiter: "Do you need anything else?"  
  
Cloud: "Umm... the bill."  
  
Cloud remembered that men should be nice to women no matter what the scenario so he told Aries to give Tifa and Yuffie their money back and he'll pay for it.  
  
Cloud and Aries went outside and Aries started going home when Cloud tapped for on the shoulder.  
  
Cloud: "It's getting dark and uh... it may be kind of dangerous. Can I walk you home?"  
  
Aries: "You can if you want to. I guess it wouldn't hurt to be safe."  
  
They walked a couple of blocks down JoJoKogee Street when a dark stranger ran up, grabbed Aries and ran off.  
  
Aries: "AAAAHHH!!! Cloud!! Help!!"  
  
Cloud ran after the stranger at top-speed. Aries got her hand free and took the ribbon out of her hair. She threw it at Cloud.  
  
Aries: "Run!"  
  
Cloud caught it and looked at it; inside the ribbon was a bright-green circular stone.  
  
It had a magical glow which made him go in a trance but he realized the stranger still had her and continued to run after them.  
  
Aries saw that Cloud was still running after them so she kicked the stranger in the shin and he let go. Aries grabbed his arm and flipped him around in the air and slammed him down.  
  
Aries ran into Cloud's arms. Cloud broke the hug and tied the ribbon and stone back in her hair.  
  
Cloud put his arm around her and they continued walking home and they both made sure to step on the stranger. 


	2. The kiss

Reki: Hey! Here is more of the exciting trilogy of Crescent Moon! 0,o? That sounded kinda corny.  
  
**************************@**************************  
  
Aries told Rinoa (I had to put her in; she's so cool!), Tifa, and Yuffie about what happened that night when the stranger attacked.  
  
Tifa: "What is the stone? I've never seen it before."  
  
Aries: "I don't know; my mother gave it to me when she died and it's all I have to remember her by. So I always keep it with me."  
  
Cloud came walking down the hall to get a drink of water from the good water fountain like he always does. He smiled at Aries and he whispered something in her ear. He then walked back to class.  
  
Aries blushed as red as her jacket and her friends ran over to her.  
  
"What did he say?" they all said at once.  
  
Aries smiled and said, "Uh... nothing concerning you." And with that, she walked to class.  
  
At lunch, Aries was more spaced out than she usually was. She had been friends with Cloud for 10 years and she never had a clue. She ate the rest of her lunch and took her trash to the trash can when it happened.  
  
She turned the corner and Cloud was unconscious on the floor. She dropped her trash and ran to him. She leaned him against the wall and he came to.  
  
Aries: "Are you okay, Cloud?"  
  
Cloud: "I think so. What happened?"  
  
Aries: "I don't know but I need to take you to the Health Office."  
  
He stood up and Aries helped him walk to the Health Office.  
  
Aries walked home with Cloud and walked by the ocean. They stopped to watch the sunset.  
  
Aries: "It's so pretty. I've never done this before,"  
  
Cloud: "Yeah. Neither have I." Aries turned to Cloud and her lips touched his.  
  
They broke apart and Aries put her finger to her lips.  
  
Aries: "Don't tell Yuffie, Tifa, and Rinoa about this."  
  
Cloud: "Don't worry; it will be our little secret."  
  
With that, they walked the rest of the way home. 


	3. Training, ice cream, and the question

Reki: Hey! I know it has sucked maybe but trust me, it will get better or I wouldn't have put it on the internet. Oh, Kaitri is a character that I put in based on me! So no confusion of which FF character she is. So don't worry, stop thinking. Now! Good.... Now, mindless slave, FETCH ME A SODA!  
  
Mindless slaves: *_* yes master.  
  
Reki: Goooooood. P.S. - I have noticed my mistake and I will NOW spell "Aeris'" name right. Also I'm going to call Nanaki's species RedXIII because I'm not sure.  
  
*******************************@****************************  
  
Aeris went outside to practice her fighting and her little friend, Kaitri, was playing in the Sakura Tree.  
  
Kaitri: "Hey Aeris! Guess what."  
  
Aeris: "What?"  
  
Kaitri: "News got around that you kissed Cloud."  
  
Aeris: "How did that get out? I thought we were all alone."  
  
Kaitri: "Apparently not because that guy that hates you told everybody."  
  
Aeris: "Sephiroth? Man, I hate him."  
  
Kaitri jumped out of the tree, walked over to the Apple Tree and grabbed an apple.  
  
Kaitri: "Is it OK if I have one of these?"  
  
Aeris: "Yeah."  
  
Kaitri took a bite out of it.  
  
Aeris started walking away but stopped.  
  
Aeris: "But you might want to wash it off first.  
  
Kaitri stood with a blank look on her face while Aeris walked away.  
  
-Later On-  
  
Nanaki ran under swings, jumped over kids, and zipped through tunnels. He then stopped at the feet of his owner.  
  
Aeris: Good Nanaki! 1 minute 3.2 seconds. You beat your old time!  
  
Nanaki: Thanks. I've been training.  
  
Cloud walked up with his Red XIII, Selina, and Nanaki turned a brighter red than his fur already was.  
  
Cloud: "Hey."  
  
Aeris: "Hi."  
  
Cloud: "What are you doing?"  
  
Aeris: "Helping with Nanaki's training."  
  
Cloud: "Cool. Can Selina and I join you?"  
  
Aeris: "Sure."  
  
-At the Ice Cream Shop-  
  
Rinoa: "Did he really ask you that?"  
  
Aeris: "Yeah."  
  
Kaitri showed up with a quadruple-scoop cone of Cotton Candy flavored Ice Cream.  
  
Kaitri: "What did he ask you?"  
  
Aeris: "He........ asked me to marry him on my birthday."  
  
************************************@**********************************  
  
Reki: Sorry that's it so far! I tried to make it long because I am going to be moving soon and I need to do packing. I'll be back soon to write more fanfics so please don't kill me! ^_^ 


End file.
